


Flirt

by mochitail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitail/pseuds/mochitail
Summary: It's closing in for the S-Class trials and Loke wants to teach Aries a new fighting strategy before leaving...





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published 7 February 2015 on my tumblr on but I've backed it up here just in case. The original content is kept intact and I've only made minor edits for typos that I caught after a quick skim.

Leo waited at his house for a certain visitor to come by. This had been a little last-minute, but since the S-Class exams were coming up on Earthland and given the chance Gray might be nominated, Leo had to make sure the other spirits were up to par. Few years back on Earthland Leo, or should he say Loke, promised to be Gray’s S-Class partner and vise-versa. If that were the case, his contract with Lucy would be suspended and that would not be fair to his beloved owner since he was one of her most powerful spirits.

All the other Zodiac contracted under Lucy seemed like they were perfectly capable to make up for his leave of absence. However, Leo just wanted to do a few more things just to be safe and maybe tip the balance in a battle.

Knock, knock, knock.

There was his guest.

“Hello, Aries,” he greeted after opening the door. “How are you? Sorry for asking you to stop by so suddenly.”

“Hello, Leo. I’m f-fine, and i-it’s okay. I didn’t mind coming over,” Aries replied while walking across the threshold. “Though, y-your note was not very clear.” She peered at the crumpled paper, “Something about helping me become ‘a valuable asset to Lucy?’”

“Oh that. Let me explain over here,” Leo directed Aries to the couch. “I’m might be away for a while and thought of something that could help you when Lucy summons you for combat. Even if I don’t have to go, I think this would be a good skill for you to have.”

“Wh-whatever you say Leo, b-but what is this skill you think w-would make me better for combat?” Aries wondered what it was. Her wool magic was excellent for strengthening her side's defense and lowering the enemy’s defense. Also, she was pretty decent in hand-to-hand combat should the need arise. So the statement ‘better for combat’ seemed like an insult to the Ram’s abilities even if she was not at the same level as the Lion in fighting.

“What I had in mind was‒ Oh, stop pouting, Aries. You’re a very strong spirit.” Leo patted the top of her head. “I meant nothing mean, I promise…” Leo pulled her right hand up to his left cheek. “Forgive me, my little lamb,” he asked then gently nuzzled into her palm; finishing off with a wink.

“L-Leo,” Aries squeaked. “Wh-what was that for?”

“To show that I’m sorry.” Leo nuzzled her hand one more time before letting go. “Now getting back to what I had in mind is helping you learn an unused strategy that will be a big help for you and Lucy.”

“What is it?”

“Listen up Aries. All men are simpletons, so you can be help to Lucy this way,” Leo explained very seriously.

However, Aries did not fully how that was supposed to be helpful for Lucy. “What?”

“Men let their guard down when there is a pretty girl around,” Leo further explained.

“Wait, how do I th-their guard down?”

“Very easily. Just flirt with them a little and when they have a false sense of security they don’t think about keeping their guard up,” Leo smirked thinking it was the best strategy ever.

Aries however stared at him like he was crazy. “You want me to flirt with the enemy? S-strange and possibly creepy men?”

Oh, maybe she had a fair point.

“Sorry, I guess I wasn’t thinking. But don’t worry, you’ll be able to use a sneak attack if they try to pull something or get too close.”

Aries remained skeptical.

“Right… So anyways, how about you tell me about what you know about flirting.” Hopefully they could make some progress in his plan.

“Th-that it’s s-something that you do w-with someone you l-l-like,” Aries stuttered and grew embarrassed.

Well, she was not wrong. “True, but you could use it to get someone to like you. At least long enough for combat in your case.”

It was questionably quiet.

Then Aries spoke up, “Leo… I don’t th-think this plan is going to work.”

“Why not, I’m a guy and would probably fall for it,” Leo said a little too shamelessly.

The shy ram started fidgeting, shifting her weight from side-to-side. “Sorry. I j-just don’t think I’m the right person to do this. I’m j-just wasting your time, Leo.” Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

“Ah! D-don’t cry Aries.” Leo placed his hands on his shoulders. “You don’t have to use this technique if you don’t want to.”

“R-really,” she sniffled and moved in closer.

“No, of course not.”

“So you w-won’t be mad if I wool bomb?” As soon as her question was finished, Aries unleashed a fluffy flurry of wool.

As a result, Leo was knocked back and left speechless. His own technique was used against him!

“Leo… Are y-you hurt? I’m sorry!” Aries kneeled next to him.

Still in his daze, it took a moment before he responded. “N-no, no. I’m fine, Aries. You did a good job.” Leo sat up. “How about you show me that technique again? Without the wool bomb.” He smirked and winked at her, causing a very dark blush on Aries.

“Leo,” Aries squeaked. “You’re embarrassing me!”

“Aw… But you did such a good job,” Leo lightly teased.


End file.
